


You Remind Me Of Someone

by TalysAlankil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Yen Sid has witnessed his share of gay pining over the years.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	You Remind Me Of Someone

There were many mysteries one had to encounter and eventually solve in order to be considered a great sorcerer. More mysteries still, for one to become a Keyblade Master.

As someone who held one title, and had retired from the other, Yen Sid was certainly no stranger to the greatest mysteries in the world. The secrets of the heart, of fate, of light and darkness, of time itself, they were all subjects for which Yen Sid had, if not the ultimate answers, then at least solid insights.

Yet even with all of his experience, all of his wisdom, he was still no closer to figuring out why, under Kingdom Hearts's shining light, he had to be subjected to _this_. Over. And _over_.

The realization hit him when Sora and Riku awoke from the sleeping realm. The natural, spontaneous way in which Sora threw his arms around Riku in relief that Riku was safe, the cheery note in his voice, congratulating his friend for succeeding at what he, himself, had just failed.

Yen Sid knew exactly what this was. He had seen it before.

Was he cursed? He mentally went over all the sorceresses and evil wizards he knew of, but none of them wielded the kind of power to accomplish this.

No, clearly it was some trick of fate. Though what message the World was sending him through this was utterly lost on him.

He thought back to his visit to Scala ad Caelum, so long ago, before he was a Master or a great sorcerer. Two boys had been training there to, chosen by the Keyblade through wildly different means: one, a blue blood bequeathed from a long line; the other, a boy from a small nowhere of an island named after the very destiny whose hazards had put the boy on a path to the Keyblade.

Yes, there was something echoing about the way Sora was now seemingly doomed to face with Xehanort, when he could see so many parallels in their stories.

Sora's smile was certainly bright enough to remind him of a young Xehanort, promising his friend to always be by his side. Back then, Xehanort had expected Eraqus to be chosen to bear the oldest Keyblade of all someday, and had been at peace with being his shadow, the way Sora was now cheering Riku on for attaining the mark of mastery he hadn't shown himself.

Yen Sid also remembered other things about that visit, however. Remembered speaking to the two of them separately, remembered piecing together the way they truly felt for one another—and how oblivious they had been to it. And, well…it wouldn't be fair to say he'd _interfered_ , exactly. But he thought his words might have had some influence.

He had been looking for them, one afternoon, in the tower library where they spent so much of their time together. He _had_ found them sitting on the windowsill, though not quite as he had expected. Eraqus was sitting on the windowsill, his back to the window; Xehanort was half-climbing over him, left knee on the sill next to Eraqus's hips, his other knee between Eraqus's legs. Their lips were locked together, their hands grasping at each other desperately enough that Yen Sid dashed out of the room before he could see anything more.

The memory still brought a smile to his lips after all this time—in spite of everything else that had unfolded since.

And there he was, now, reliving those events all over again. Sora and Riku, evidently as struck with one another, evidently as oblivious to both their own and each other's feelings.

Perhaps he would talk to them about it too, someday, when this was all over.

After all, _his_ tower had some rooms with a decent view, too. It would be a shame to let them go to waste.


End file.
